


last night's bout

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, just some good ol fluff for this depressing web series, timothy wright is kinda a little bitch but we love him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Um.” He squinted at Brian, the corners of his lips turning up. “Hi.” When Brian didn’t respond, Tim’s gaze jumped away from him to survey the room. “Where are we?”“A hotel, I guess,” Brian said, finally getting his vocal cords to work. “But I don’t know what hotel. Or how we got here.”
Relationships: Alex Kralie & Timothy "Tim" Wright, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Hoody/Masky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	last night's bout

**Author's Note:**

> au where instead of starting to realize that weird stuff is going on, tim and brian wake up in the same bed and think they just got really drunk the night before

Brian woke up in a bed that wasn’t his own.

After looking around, he realized he was in a hotel; what hotel that was, he wasn’t sure. It was small and everything was in its place. He was tucked under the covers of his bed, wearing that one yellow hoodie that he had forgotten he had. He realized that he didn’t remember anything from the night before - or the day before, for that matter - and panic struck him like a jolt of electricity.

And then he looked to his right and felt something that wasn’t quite panic.

Tim was in bed next to him. He was asleep with his arms tucked behind his head. His hair was tousled, lips slightly parted as his chest rose and fell with his steady breaths. He looked so peaceful that, for a moment, Brian forgot about his own worries.

He opened tired eyes and looked right into Brian’s and Brian went red, jerking his head away. Brian watched him out of the corner of his eye as Tim sat up, looking just as confused as Brian felt. “Um.” He squinted at Brian, the corners of his lips turning up. “Hi.” When Brian didn’t respond, Tim’s gaze jumped away from him to survey the room. “Where are we?”

“A hotel, I guess,” Brian said, finally getting his vocal cords to work. “But I don’t know what hotel. Or how we got here.”

“Yeah. We must have been pretty fucked up.”

Brian blinked. Tim thought they had been drunk last night.

He supposed it made sense. It made him feel slightly less uneasy.

Tim glanced down at himself, frowning at the tan jacket he was dressed in. “Why would I sleep in this?” He went to unzip it, but Brian only got a glance at his bare chest before Tim zipped it back up. “..Hm.” Tim grabbed the hem of the blanket and looked under it, then looked back at Brian. “Good news: I am wearing pants.”

Brian let himself laugh for a moment before his concerned demeanor resurfaced. “Do you remember anything from last night?”

“..No.” Tim ran a hand through his hair, staring ahead at the wall. “You think we went to a bar and then came back here?”

“Maybe.” Still, it left Brian feeling uneasy. It felt like the night before had never happened. Like they were building pointless stories. “..And then we slept..?” he asked slowly, feeling heat creep up his neck.

Tim faced him again, amusement in his eyes. “Well, what else would we have done?” he asked sarcastically.

“ _Tim_.”

Tim shifted to the side and peered over the edge of the bed. Brian fidgeted anxiously and kicked his feet under the blanket. He perked up when Tim spoke.

“Oh..shit. Brian. There’s..a condom wrapper.”

Brian’s head snapped over to look at him. “ _What?_ ”

He watched as Tim leaned over, straightened, and held out a wrapper-

a candy wrapper that belonged to the candy bowl on the nightstand. Tim grinned at him, the corner of his eyes crinkling. Brian breathed a sigh of..relief?

“Oh my god. Screw you.”

~

“Speak up, Tim. I can barely hear you.”

Brian watched as Tim turned his head and narrowed his eyes at Alex, but he spoke up nonetheless. Alex hadn’t been acting like himself lately, and Brian knew that Tim noticed it too. 

As for Tim…

Brian couldn’t get him out of his head. All Brian could think about was that morning; about whatever happened the night before. If they had..well, if they had really done what Brian thought they might have done, Brian realized he would have wanted to remember it. 

And Brian realized that was very gay. 

And Brian realized he might be very gay for his best friend. 

“Brian? Anyone in there?” 

Brian’s head snapped up and he saw Tim standing in front of him, smiling nervously. “Oh. Sorry.”

“It’s cool. You want to get dinner with me?” Brian stood up and realized too late that he was poking Tim’s personal space bubble. Or rather, he was kind of inside Tim’s personal space bubble. Tim cleared his throat and took a step back. 

“Yeah,” Brian said. His lips quirked up. “Just as long as we don’t wake up in the same bed again.”

Tim flashed him a grin. “No promises.”


End file.
